The present invention relates to a bone plating system and instrumentation used in the fixation of fractures of long bones such as the femur, tibia, humerus and radius, including periarticular fractures. More specifically, the present invention encompasses a bone plating system that aids in the location of bone screws and drilling of pilot holes for the placement and intraoperative adjustment and fixation of the plate to the fractured bone.
Typical fixation of a fracture of a long bone with a bone plate requires making an incision in the tissue, reducing the fracture, placing a bone plate on the fractured bone, and securing the bone plate to the bone with fixation elements such as screws. The bone plate immobilizes the fracture and keeps the bone in a correct position so as to allow the fracture to heal.
Typically, bone plates have a bone contacting side and a side facing away from the bone with a plurality of holes or apertures extending between the two surfaces. These holes or apertures may be either threaded (for use with locking screws) or non-threaded (for use with regular screws) and may be circular or oblong in shape.
In order to allow for a reliable stabilization of a broken bone in its normal position, special bone stabilizing implants are frequently used. Such implants are for instance metal plates, which are made e.g. from surgical steel. Plates used for such purposes are usually fixed to the bone parts by means of threaded screws, which are driven into the bone tissue after so-called pre-drilled or pilot-drilled holes have been generated in the bone tissue. These pre-drilled holes allow for a reliable screwing procedure whereby the risk of further destroying the bone with the screw is significantly reduced.
In order to facilitate the drilling of these pre-drilled holes there are known so-called aiming or targeting devices, which work like a drilling jig. Thereby, an aiming or targeting device is detachably fixed to the metal plate in a precise position.
One such bone plate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,486 in which the plate has a head portion for placement adjacent the metaphysis of the bone and a shaft portion for placement against the diaphysis of the bone. The plate includes both locking (threaded) holes and non-locking holes. The locking holes are adapted to receive bone screws with threaded heads or proximal areas which engage the threads in the locking holes to thereby lock the screw to the plate. Bone screws without threaded heads can be then inserted into the non-locking holes or into the oblong holes which oblong holes permit the screws to be oriented at various angles.
As used herein, when referring to bones or other parts of the body, the term “proximal” means closer to the heart and the term “distal” means more distant from the heart. The term “inferior” means toward the feet and the term “superior” means towards the head. The term “anterior” means towards the front part of the body or the face and the term “posterior” means towards the back of the body. The term “medial” means toward the midline of the body and the term “lateral” means away from the midline of the body.